


the profound word we call love

by cryptsoul



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptsoul/pseuds/cryptsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagura realizes that beating up the sadist was worth her time, and maybe, kissing him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the profound word we call love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've never post any stories on AO3 so I'm pretty anxious, but I hope you guys love the story. I'm unsure if I'm suppose to put up a warning so I didn't. If I have to, then can you guys tell me.

* * *

 

It wasn't a grin. It was a smile with slight satisfaction as he stared into the azure blue eyes of the _"china immigrant"_. She was beneath him, on the floor, azure blue eyes wide and anger surging through her veins. She looked at him, eyes hardening with ignorance and lips joined together with irritation.

The swordsman, lying on top of her, smirked coyly as his pale reddish-brown eyes hid a glint of amusement. Okita Sougo never liked pointing fingers at someone, but he had to admit one thing, Kagura was at fault for sneaking in on a police officer.

* * *

 

Okita only sucked on his cherry lollipop that he bought from the store. Sitting on the bench while taking in the boredom he was feeling. He wanted a spark of adventure—no, entertainment. He just wants entertainment.

As if his prayers had been answered, a _"china immigrant"_ (he likes to baptize her under that name), cleverly tackles him on to the floor. He winces in pain, rubbing the back of his head, and stared into the eyes of a demon. It was a demon who has the eyes of a Yato.

Okita took in the blur of the pale complexion and azure blues eyes of Kagura. The Yato he loathes although receives quite the entertainment. Kagura stares at the "king of sadist" with a sadistic smile. A deviating smiled plunging a peek of amusement.

She traps the sadist with her foot on his stomach and a purple umbrella that was a representation of a weapon. Eyes gleaming with excitement and lips curled slightly.

"Time to die sadist," Kagura declares. Okita glances at the umbrella and he lift an eyebrow.

"You always have to break a police's man heart," Okita said, although he didn't like the situation he was in. His lip twitches a little in appraisal. "China, sneaking up on me was an excellent idea.  That’s a great way to surprise your enemies.  You did a remarkable job."

Kagura, biting her lower lip, glares at Okita. Moving her umbrella slowly, her lust for killing the sadist has been dwindling ever since she turned fifteen. But her killing intent for people hasn't.

Killing the sadist has become rather boring to her, instead, unrequited feelings has beginning to stir now that she's sixteen. It has been annoying, knowing that you're in love with a sadist.

Kagura has been so distracted that she didn't know that Okita kicked her legs, making her feel the pain that was being washed over. She stumbled and fell on the ground, making her wince in pain.

The swordsman climbs on top of her, straddling her so that she has nowhere to go. Kagura stares hard into the captivating eyes of Okita Sougo. She takes in the blur of his brown hair and his deep brown-reddish eyes, and his jaw slacking slightly. She chews the inside of her cheek.

A smile graces the police's officer lips as he plays with the china's hair. He stares at her, not trying to hide his amusement. Kagura narrows her eyes, shooting daggers at him.

"Get off of me," Kagura said. Her legs were throbbing in pain but her heart seemed like it was being squeezed in delight. It disgusted her. She hates this feeling.

Okita blinks at her. "Nope. You're now my slave China. Get use to this lifestyle."

"Haha, watch when I kick your ass, you damn sadist," Kagura declares. Here she was in the park, under a police officer about to be his property, and she was being swooned by this. How is this even possible?

Okita gave Kagura a grin. The grin he gave her will indicate his next move. Okita did find China annoying but being able to make mockery of her was the most enjoyable of all things possible.

Kagura raises an eyebrow. She was about to kick the sadist in a place that "doesn't shine", but before she could do that, the sadist already punched her in the arm hard.

Kagura nearly yells at the pain. It was excruciating and it was having an affect on her. Kagura chews on her lower lip, sucking on it softly. She didn't want the damn sadist to know that she was in pain. He will only be glad about that. Instead, Kagura lifts her knee and crushes it on his "man part" Gintoki likes to call it.

Okita screams before getting off the china immigrant and falling back in pain. She got him good. She aimed for his weakness. Sometimes, Okita wishes that his "man part" wouldn't make him so venerable.

Gritting his teeth, Okita stares into the eyes of azure blue ones. He glares at her but he took in the sweet eyesight that was gnawing him to his torture. Oh god, he couldn't fall for this idiot.

 As she curls her lips upward and eyes gleaming with enjoyment, Kagura grins before asking, "What's wrong sadist? Can't handle the pain?"

Okita bares his teeth at her before retorting, "You shouldn't be the one to talk. You’re still holding your arm where I landed a blow on you."

Kagura puffs her cheeks and she narrows her eyes slightly. He was right. She tries to hide the pain she was in but she couldn't. Her wounded arm begged for nursery, so she took on the request.

Ignoring her injured arm, Kagura, twirling her umbrella, shot bullets at the sadist. Of course she knew he would dodge easily so having her eyes rolled, she jumps and kicks him in the stomach.

Okita smirks as he grabs her leg and twists it making her cry in agony. Kagura upper cut him in the jaw. Okita lands on his back with a blow.

Kagura, sucking in a breath, arms trickling with blood, sat on the stomach of the sadist. Okita stares blankly at the sadist, although, Kagura could see a taint of cold reddish-brown eyes.

Kagura didn't know what to do next. She has the upper hand now but she couldn't calculate her next move. Her mind was blank and she somewhat felt temptation eating her alive. After all, she was on top of a guy she loathes but yet holds dearly to her heart.

She hates it. She hates this stupid feeling.

Sadist, as if using telepathy, said to her with a coy smile, "Can't stop thinking about me china? I know I'm good looking, but if you don't figure out something quick, I might as well pummel you to your death."

Never mind those damn feelings. Apathy was surfacing through her. Kagura, gripping the sadist jacket pulled him closer to her.

Okita chokes and stares briefly at her before his eyes lands somewhere else. Averting her hot gaze, he said to her hotly, "Why are you here China? Aren't you supposed to be with the boss?"

Man he was annoying. Pressing her lips together, she responds, "Gin- _chan_ is buying his Jump while Patsu- _san_ is accompanying him."

Okita smirks. "So you were left behind, huh? I can see why though. Who would want an ugly mon—“

Kagura lands a blow on his chest. Okita coughs before a he chuckles softly. He was sweating like crazy and fatigue was gnawing through him. He needed to leave. Pronto.

Pushing the china girl aside, Okita stood up and licks his lips where the blood was notice. He mutters a few "unpleasant" words about the china before he staggers off.

Kagura, cleverly taking a glance at him, trots next to him before a blush slowly appears on her cheeks. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt lighter.

It was like she has everything she ever wanted. But there was something missing. Kagura, narrowing her eyes at the sadist, bites her lower lip as she realizes what it is.

It was him. It was the sadist. Damn.

"Sadist, I'm going to try something but don't make such a scene over it," Kagura said. Okita could only snort in response.

Kagura clears her throat before roughly tugging of the sadist's police jacket. Okita lands on the ground—once again—with Kagura crawling on top of him. Okita could only look at her with disgust but couldn't deny the warm feeling bubbling in his stomach.

And before he could form out her name, warm lips presses firmly on his. Okita's eyes widen in shock before he narrows his eyes slightly at the china.

She was already doing indecent things to him. Has she had no pride? But Okita did quite enjoy it.

Leaving his lips, Kagura blushes and stood up before brushing off the dirt. She turns around before the sadist could even catch a glance at her.

Kagura started to sputter out words uncontrollably, "I just wanted to try it. I wanted to know what a kiss would be like, so I decided to try it on you. Nothing more."

Okita grins. "So I was just your experiment on. Ouch, way to break a police's man heart china. Maybe you're just denying that you like me."

Kagura gave him a humorless laugh. "Hell no sadist. You can go die for all I care."

They may hate each other but this was a start. It was a start for something new for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to do a little one-shot for Okita and Kagura and this is what it led to. This is my first Gintama one-shot. I tried my hardest for the action and the hatred that these two share. I also incorporated a little cute scene at the bottom. But that's all. I don't know if this is well done. I just felt like typing it as soon as the idea hit me.  
> I would like some reviews please. Also follow/favorite.


End file.
